


Make You Feel My Love

by Mountainana



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainana/pseuds/Mountainana
Summary: After their blockbuster hit "Let's Misbehave" our favorite singing detectives take on another duet.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Bob Dylan.  
> And Adele.  
> And Harry Connick, Jr.  
> And any one who loves this song...

JACK:  
When the makeup's perfect on your face  
And you barge in on another case  
I will sacrifice my pers'nal space  
To make you feel my love.

PHRYNE:  
When my father puts us both through hell  
And you waltz me in a cheap hotel  
I will gladly smooth down your lapel  
To make you feel my love.

PHRYNE:  
I know our pasts can cause a world of hurt  
But I will never do you wrong.

JACK:  
And though there's never been a bigger flirt  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong.

JACK:  
I would take a bullet through my hat  
Watch you leave with an aristocrat  
I might even wear a damned cravat  
To make you feel my love.

PHRYNE:  
There's a whole world calling out my name  
And I may never be a wife  
All I know is I've not been the same  
Since you walked into my life.

JACK:  
I won't hold you back, I know you have to fly  
But I can't let you leave without a kiss goodbye  
I'll do all I can 'til the day I die  
To make you feel my love.

BOTH:  
I'll do all I can 'til the day I die  
To make you feel my love.


End file.
